On My Nerves
by BumbleBeeBitch
Summary: Jazz is getting on Prowl's nerves.
1. Chapter 1

On My Nerves

Jazz was running down the halls of the ark. The reason he was running was Prowl. "Can't catch me Prowler!" Jazz yelled behind him, earning a growl from the angered SIC.

"Get the frag back here Jazz! You're in so much trouble!" Prowl yelled as he chased the saboteur.

"Not gonna happen baby! I'm free!" Jazz chuckled when he heard Prowl growl again. He looked behind him to see how close Prowl was, and he yelped when he saw that Prowl was _really_ close.

Jazz turned his helm back around just in time to see Optimus coming around the corner, but all he had time to do was put his arms out in front of him before he crashed into Prime. Next Prowl crashed into Jazz, sending them all to the floor.

"What the-" Prime groaned. "Ow! Damb Prowler." Jazz said angrily.

"Oh look! You two finally decided to mate with Prime. Good for you!" Sideswipe said, smirking as he walked around the pile of mechs on the floor. "Sideswipe, brig now." Prowl snapped at the red twin. Sideswipe rolled his eyes and kept walking to the rec room to meet up with his twin.

"Please get off of me." Prime said slightly annoyed. "Sorry Sir." Prowl got up and hefted Jazz up onto his feet, keeping a vice grip on Jazz's arm to keep him from running.

Optimus stood up and stared down at his TIC and SIC, "Mind explaining why you two decided to take me down in the hallway." "Well Sir, we didn't mean to, and it was all Jazz's fault" Prowl said calmly.

"My fault!?" Jazz said dramatically, "You were the one who knocked us all to the floor, so don't blame this on me."

"Already did," Prowl said with a glare, "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." "Actually you were the one who chased me down this hallway, so it's your fault." Jazz said in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"Alright, stop. I don't care whose fault you think it is. Right now you're both to blame. Tell me why you two were running down the halls." Optimus said in his 'I am Prime' voice.

Jazz tried to get Prowl's hand off of him so he could run before Prime knew he was in trouble, but Prowl just twisted Jazz's arm behind his back in a cop-like way.

"Ow, Prowly! That hurts!" Jazz whined. "He was running from me because he doesn't want to go to the brig." Prowl said and tugged Jazz's arm tighter behind his back when he struggled.

"Why?" Prime asked. "Jazz was inappropriately touching others without their consent." Prowl said with another tug of Jazz's arm. "Ow! Prowl, that actually hurts. Stop." Jazz said slightly mad as he struggled to get Prowl to let go of his arm.

"Jazz stay still," Prime commanded, "Who and where was he touching?" "He grabbed my aft," Prowl said and glared at Jazz, "in front of everyone in the rec room."

"Why would you do that Jazz?" Optimus sighed, it was very tiring to deal with his TIC and SIC when they had little fights like this one. "I can't help it when Prowlers aft looks so good that I just gotta touch it." Jazz said with a smile.

"Grhg! You are so annoying!" Prowl growled and pushed Jazz into Optimus' arms, "Do something with him." With that said, Prowl turned around and walked away. "Just look at that perfect aft, Prime. You can't tell me that you don't wanna grab it." Jazz said as he watched Prowl's hips sway as he walked.

Prowl stopped and turned his head back to glare at Jazz for a moment, turned his head back around and continued walking. "Is it just me, or is he sexy when he's mad?" Jazz asked Optimus, who just stood there staring at Jazz. Then Optimus grabbed Jazz and dragged him to the brig, where he discarded the mech into a cell and walked off.

"Hey Prime! That's not cool!" Jazz sighed and settled down into his temporary confinement, "Dang. Now I can't see Prowler."

AN: just wanted to write Jazz and Prowl. Please review, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

On My Nerves Part Two

AN: I would like to thank my reviewers and a special thanks to Sami-SDGForce for helping me continue this.

Prowl was walking down the hall reading his data-pad when he felt arms wrap around his mid-section and pull him back into someone. "Hey Prowler." Jazz said in a seductive, husky tone.

"Jazz! Let go!" Prowl yelled as he tried to get away from the mech who was holding him captive.

"Oh come on Prowl!" Jazz whined, "All I wanna do is hangout with you!"

Prowl growled,"I have work to do, and I don't call molesting me as hanging out." "But all you do is work Prowl! You need to relax." Jazz said and held Prowl a little tighter.

"How can I relax when I'm being assaulted by you?" Prowl said and struggled to unwrap Jazz's arms from his mid-section. "Assault? Hm more like friendly grabs." Jazz said, amusement dripping from his voice.

"What you are doing and have already done, are not friendly." Prowl said then stopped to think for a moment, "Prime told me that you were in the brig."

"I couldn't stay away from ya Prowler."

'Oh Primus I have a stalker' Prowl thought. "Jazz please leave me alone, or at least stop touching me."

"I'll stop groping you, if you go have a couple of drinks with me." Jazz said with a smirk.

"You will stop touching me." "I'll stop grouping you." "Fine. Let go of me and lets go." Prowl sighed at the annoyingly persistent saboteur.

"Alright." Jazz unwrapped his arms from Prowl's midsection and grabbed his hand, "Come on." Jazz said with a smile and started dragging Prowl to the rec room.

"Jazz let go of my hand." Prowl said a little annoyed as he stumbled to keep up with the Tic.

"No. I'm gonna stop groupin ya, but I can still touch ya." Jazz said with a happy smirk.

"It feels more like you're grouping my hand instead of touching it." Prowl said and tried to tug his hand out of Jazz's.

Jazz smirked and turned his helm back to look at Prowl, "Be happy I'm not grouping your aft… that is unless you like that." Prowl glared at Jazz, "No. I do not like that."

"You probably only like it if we were alone." Jazz teased. "No." Prowl said annoyed.

"Oh, we're here! And ya know ya like it. Ya just don wanna admit it." Jazz said, pulling Prowl threw the doors of the rec room and led him over to a table in the corner, "Stay here. I'll get us some energon."

Prowl sat down with a sigh as he watched Jazz walk over to the energon dispenser thinking, 'today is gonna be a long day." A couple of seconds later Jazz came back and gave Prowl one of the two cubes he had. Then he took the seat next to Prowl, scooting a little closer to the SIC.

"So Jazz. Why have you been touching and grouping me?" Prowl asked and took a sip of his cube.

"Well you're _so_ sexy that I just can't keep my hands off you." Jazz said with a grin. Prowl stared at Jazz, "And what would the real reason be that you have to assault my body with your hands?"

"Ooh! That sounds so dirty Prowly!" Jazz's visor lit up and he started laughing.

"Jazz, take this seriously. I need to know why you keep doing this." Prowl said and thought, 'Just in case if I need to take you to Ratchet to get you repaired"

Jazz's visor turned to a darker shade of blue as if he was blushing, "Well… um… I kinda like you a lot." "In what way do you like me?" Prowl asked.

"In the 'I want to be your spark mate one day' kind of way."

AN: Here it is! I will be continuing this. Please review and tell me if you like this story or not, have a wonderful day!


End file.
